El Mayordomo
by NatLB
Summary: Sirius Black fue un niño mimado, con el tiempo se desprendería de las reglas de sociedad impuesta por su familia. Lo mas importante seria la llegada de un Mayordomo, castaño y ojos ámbar. Este le haría entender el porque de ese vació que sentía.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Ya no se me olvida poner esto :B

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Fue como... awww un Mayordomo Remus, la imagen mental me hace babear y bueno, ya sabrán como surge el resto. La historia en si... fue de 1:30 a 3:02 de la mañana xD

* * *

**El Mayordomo**

Sirius Black siempre fue un niño mimado, en todo aspecto de la palabra. Descendiente de una gran, ancestral, billonaria familia y primogénito, por ende heredero de todo. Si él quería cambiar el nombre de Londres a Sirius, así se haría.

Lo que no le agradaba a medida que creció fueron las fiestas y visitas por parte de sus pretendientes a la Mansión de sus Padres.  
Cuando pequeño no le molestaba ya que tenía con quien jugar siempre y cuando sus Padres no los vieran.

En la adolescencia le parecía estorboso, por muy mimado y todo, él era libre. No le agradaba tener a una (futura) sombra que cuidaba su ropa, peinado, maquillaje, hablar, moverse, sentarse y que además lo juzgue a él, Sirius, por su forma de ser.

Saboteo todos los intentos por comprometerlo con las hijas de otras familias que lo visitaban. Sus Padres estuvieron cansados de buscar en diferentes familias conocidas para ellos. Por un tiempo pensaron que nadie aceptaría a su hijo, ellos sabían de sus saboteos, razón por la cual buscarían un compromiso por otros medios.

Así paso la edad de 17 años. Siendo mayor de edad busco un terreno para construir su propia Mansión lejos del poder y sombra de su Padre. Diez meses se tardo la construcción pero el resultado valía la pena, era todo un estilo arquitectónico medieval junto con los gustos presentes de Sirius Black. Una combinación explosiva, si se toma en cuenta que partes eran Góticas con detalles del Renacimiento y otras secciones eran solo ventanales, de tope a tope.

Pocos visitaban la Mansión del primogénito de los Black. Con los años se hizo de un amigo, James Potter quien compartía con el bastante ya sea por gustos, conversaciones o deportes. También se hizo amigos de otras personas cercanas a su edad, no tenían su nivel económico pero no le importaba, con el tiempo aprendió a desprenderse de esa regla de sociedad impuesta por sus Padres.

A los 21 años se entero del amor de James Potter por una chica que recién entraba a su mundo, su Padre había hecho un negocio que le trajo bastantes ingresos económicos.  
Se había burlado de el por dejar a tantas mujeres de lado y enamorarse de ella. Ahora nuevamente le llamaban la atención la mujeres pero solo para pasar el rato.

A los 22 años sus Padres le mandaron a informar que estaba comprometido en Matrimonio con una McKinnon. La hija menor del cuarteto y por lo que sabía la más hermosa.  
Sus Padres estaban bastantes contentos con la unión de familias pero no así Sirius.

Se casarían cuando Sirius cumpliera 26 años y ella 18, permitiendo prepararla un año para ser la mujer de un Black.

Meses después un incendio en todo el sector afecto las Mansiones de conocidos de Sirius, sus amigos estaban damnificados y algunos hasta atrapados. No lo dudo y fue con sus sirvientes a ayudar. Lamentablemente había perdido a su Mayordomo y Mucama en el incendio.

Paso un mes donde la Mansión estaba patas arriba. Lily Evans le comento de un muchacho que podía servir para el puesto, no tenía mucha experiencia pero calzaba en el tipo de vida de Sirius y sobre todo el trabajo.

Remus Lupin se presento a los 23 años de Sirius, teniendo diferencia de meses, este castaño tenia 22.

Lo probo por los primeros meses, dudoso de su rendimiento pero al parecer Lily Evans tenía razón, era perfecto y su compañía agradaba bastante al Black.

Sirius tenía 24 años cuando empezó a remodelar su Mansión. La idea fue de Remus al comentarle la mala distribución para los tiempos venideros y el derroche de dinero por la arquitectura. Terminando con un estilo más plano pero que no le quitaba belleza.

Las fiestas eran famosas, muchos eran los invitados y mucho era lo que quedaba de las puertas para adentro. Sirius como tantos otros tenían encuentros casuales con algunas mujeres ya sea de sociedad o prostitutas.

Noticia que no tardo en llegar a oídos de sus Padres, razón por la cual decidieron ir a acompañarlo por 6 meses. Meses en donde sería su cumpleaños número 25.

De fiestas descontroladas pasaron a ser de sociedad solo para las mejores familias. Muchas mujeres querían contratar a Remus para sus Mansiones, su trabajo era impecable, Sirius se encargaba de frustrar cada intento por alejarlo de él.

—Eres muy posesivo con el— le dijo en un momento James.

—Tengo que… en cualquier momento una de estas viejas se lo llevara de mi lado— James no comento la respuesta de su hermano solo alzo la ceja en sospecha.

Walburga Black estaba encantada con el joven Mayordomo y se sorprendió al saber que era tan joven ya que no lo aparentaba, al contrario se veía más maduro. Intento varias veces llevárselo a su Mansión pero Remus siempre negaba agradeciendo la oferta con una sonrisa.

Remus vestía un traje negro que contrastaba con su pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar, su tez era pálida, alto y delgado. Su forma de ser y hablar agradaban a todos quienes lo conocían, motivo por el cual Remus declinaba ofertas de trabajo y otras… mas personales.

Las cosas seguirían normales si no fuera por un día en el que Sirius ve por un ventanal a Remus acompañado de otro joven. Un chico de pueblo sin mayor importancia exceptuando porque lo estaba besando. Besaba a Remus frente a sus narices.

Observo al par un tiempo solo para confirmar sus sospechas. Remus estaba interesado en varones no en féminas como lo pudo comprobar una noche viendo al par en una actitud DEMASIADO cariñosa para su gusto.  
No le desagrado ver a dos hombres si no ver a ese chiquillo en brazos de su Remus.

Al mes le llego la noticia que su hermano se casaba con una Doncella, recordándole su propio compromiso en unos meses más.

Sin dudarlo partió a la boda junto con Remus.

Fue bastante sorpresivo escuchar a Sirius decir que compartiría habitación con su Mayordomo.

—No es necesario, Señor— le decía Remus con una reverencia.

—Sí lo es, no quiero estar solo con tanta solterona suelta— fingió un escalofrió logrando relajar el ambiente y a los presentes.

Los primeros días antes de la boda fueron tranquilos, conversaban, jugaban ajedrez y Remus acompañaba al Joven Sirius en sus caminatas.

Llego el día de la boda. Remus junto con todos los acompañantes externos deberían permanecer afuera.

Sirius se alegro por su hermano, se le notaba feliz, con suegros amables y una esposa envidiable. Al salir busco a Remus para contarle hasta los últimos detalles pero no lo encontró, extrañado se dispuso a irse en algún carruaje pero decidió recorrer el lugar por si se había detenido a leer un libro. Era sorprendente como le daba el tiempo para leerse media biblioteca en el tiempo que llevaba.

Unas ramas lo alertaron de la presencia de otras personas. Se acerco a unos árboles donde pudo ver una silueta y empezar a escuchar unas voces.

—Vamos, por favor— decía una voz.

—No puedo— Sirius se detuvo, reconocería la voz de Remus en cualquier parte.

—Si puedes, no le importas y mi Ama ya te ha ofrecido más dinero— insistía el otro, dedujo que sería el mismo chiquillo que antes.

—No me importa el dinero estoy bien—

—¿No quieres irte conmigo?— se le notaba afligido y al borde de las lagrimas.

—No es eso, lo sabes— le abrazo —pero da igual, cuando el Amo Sirius se case con la Señora me veras todo el tiempo si aun me quiere a su lado—

—¿En verdad? ¿No me dejaras por nadie?— pregunto como un niño pequeño —¿Me amaras pese a que nos veamos todo los días, tal como lo haces ahora?— Remus lo miro y sonrió, luego lo abrazo.

Sirius observo como su mirada se perdía en el suelo, no respondió pero el chico tomo la acción como un sí.

_Si él se casaba estarían juntos._ La frase le daba vueltas, ya de regreso en su Mansión lo comprendió. McKinnon estaba a cargo del muchacho. Como no la conocía no la reconoció en la boda, probablemente ella sí. Él era el hermano del novio después de todo.

Recordaba como la semana después de la boda el chiquillo intentaba buscar o encontrarse "fortuitamente" con Remus. Sirius evito todo encuentro. Fue tanto que después el lo miraba feo sospechando de algo pero es que Sirius no quería que nadie se llevara a Remus de su lado, lo quería para él. Solo para él.

Los meses pasaron, estaba a solo días de cumplir 26 y que la fecha de su boda sea anunciada. Los sentimientos por Remus solo aumentaron con el tiempo que compartían. No podía estar lejos de el por más de cinco minutos.  
Por otro lado Remus estaba más deprimido y distante, Sirius sospechaba que era porque no había visto a la escoria en mucho tiempo.

Esa mañana despertó decidido, hablaría del tema con Remus, espero la hora indicada, despacho a todos los demás y quedo en el balcón acompañado de Remus, como últimamente pasaba.

—Siéntate— pidió ofreciéndole el lugar a su lado.

Remus despertó de su ensoñación, observo el asiento y luego a Sirius, negó y le regalo una sonrisa ocasionando que Sirius se sonrojase.

—Pedí dos postres y sabes que no me agrada el chocolate tanto como a ti— Remus iba abrir la boca pero Sirius se lo impidió —¿No queremos que se desperdicie, verdad?—

Remus estrecho sus ojos amenazantes hacia Sirius. Bufo y se sentó a su lado, tomo el plato y empezó a comer el pastel de chocolate, estaba delicioso.

—Cuéntame que te ocurre— Remus con la cucharilla en la boca le miro. Sirius rio por eso.

—Nada, Amo—

—Estas muy deprimido no me digas que es nada— le amonesto. Remus negó nuevamente —¿Es por el chico?— la cuchara sonó contra el suelo.

—¿Disculpe?— estaba a metros del ventanal cuando reacciono.

—Tranquilo no te juzgo— decía Sirius viendo como Remus retrocedía —¿Es eso?— Remus estuvo por girarse —Por favor— pidió con esos ojos que derretían a todos.

Remus gruño por tal motivo y negó —¿Tiene que ver con eso?— lo pensó un momento para medio asentir.

Sirius suspiro

—¿Cómo es?— volvió a preguntar. Remus abrió los ojos como platos.

—No se puede describir, uno solo lo sabe… y lo… siente— explico.

—¿Puedo sentir?— Remus reacciono cuando Sirius estaba un palmo de distancia de su rostro. Sentían el aliento del otro, el roce de sus narices, luego el de los labios y finalmente se besaron.

—Déjame amarte— pidió —No te vayas— ordeno lo ultimo al ver la reacción estupefacta de Remus.

Remus trato de irse unas seis veces pero siempre alguien le impedía su huida, dejándolo nuevamente en su habitación, las últimas tres lo dejaron en otra al lado de la del Amo. A Remus casi le viene un infarto por esto.

Estaba sentado viendo la ventana y quejándose del trabajo del jardín cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y alguien le beso la sien.

—Te amo y recién ahora lo entiendo…— Sirius le decía al oído.

—No…— siempre respondía.

—No lo entendía, buscaba algo en ellas que no me llenaba pero tu— le giro el rostro —tu lo llenas con solo tu presencia— le abrazo.

—No— pero Sirius lo ignoro y siguió.

—Tu aroma— y aspiro el pelo de Remus, olía a canela —tu risa— deslizo sus manos por las costillas, eran su punto débil —tus ojos— vio el reflejo de ambos en el espejo de cuerpo entero a su derecha —tu apoyo— y se aferro al cuerpo de Remus —no me dejes…— pidió en un susurro.

Finalmente se anuncio su boda para un mes más.

Un enviado de su prometida llegaría al día siguiente.

Remus bajo las escaleras, detestaba estar encerrado pero no quería pasearse si no tenia permitido trabajar hasta que prometiera estar a su lado. ¿Qué no entendía que no sería su amante cuando se casara?

Una mano lo sujeto del brazo obligándolo a girarse.

—Sirius por fa…— unos labios conocidos lo obligaron a callar.

Richard se aferraba a su cuerpo.

—Te eh echado mucho de menos— decía entre besos —quiero llevarte conmigo, no soporto estar lejos de ti—

Remus estaba estático, solo se dejaba hacer, en cierta manera era para aclarar sus sentimientos. Hace meses, probablemente uno o dos años, que sentía algo por Sirius Black. El último tiempo estaba deprimido por sus sentimientos encontrados con Richard, su situación económica, el matrimonio próximo de Sirius y así.

Por mucho amor que le entregara ese chiquillo no era lo mismo que sentía por Sirius. Richard lo besaba nuevamente queriéndole arrebatar el alma en el proceso, siempre fue así desde que el chiquillo se le entrego una noche, desde entonces pensaba que solo Remus le haría feliz, en momentos como este detestaba su situación.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!— se escucho un grito. Sirius Black hizo su aparición.

—Per…don… yo es que… Remus y… no debería preocuparse…—

—Claro que me preocupare— lo alejo de él y se apoyo en su espalda —no te le acerques—

—No debería preocuparse por la pareja de su Mayordomo— le molesto el menor.

—¿Pareja… estas… _Seguro_?— Richard abrió los ojos y observo al par.

Remus no vestía con su traje negro. Sirius lo abrazaba por la cintura y se apoyaba en su hombro, era la misma imagen que ellos tenían meses antes. _EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA._

—No… ¡NO!— grito.

—Quiero que te alejes— volvió a recalcar.

—Usted… usted…— le señalo —se casara y entonces… entonces…—

—NI ME LO RECUERDES— subió el tono de voz —Julian— llamo. Un hombre se hizo presente y Sirius señalo a Richard que en menos de un minuto estaba siendo despachado de la Mansión en un carruaje a toda la velocidad que los caballos permitían.

Remus estaba en su habitación con Sirius apoyado en sus piernas.

—No debiste— no le miro.

—Sí, no debería meterse con alguien que es mío—

—No soy tuyo Sirius— sino trabajaba. _NO LE DEJABAN_. No debería decirle Amo.

—Si lo eres— le dijo de forma infantil y con puchero incluido.

—Te casaras y no pienso ser tu amante. Quiero irme— declaro.

—No… jamás serias mi amante, te amo… solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrarlo— pidió, ambos se estaban viendo frente a frente.

Remus sentado en la cama y Sirius apoyado en sus piernas para estar a su altura, Remus era por lo menos uno centímetros más alto.

—¿Qué? ¿Dejaras tu herencia y te irás por un tipo como yo?— pregunto con sorna y burla, no creía capas de eso a un Black.

—¿Eso quieres?— pregunto ilusionado —bien— se acerco a la puerta para llamar a Julian, cogió papel y pluma y empezó a escribir.

—¿Qué haces?— salió del shock cuando Julian entro a la habitación.

—Cancelar el compromiso, le envió una carta a mis Padres— le miro molesto, después de todo era obvio.

Alphard estaba en la Mansión de su sobrino, fue llamado por Remus el Mayordomo que al parecer no lo era ya que no vestía como tal cuando le abrió.

—¿Qué ocurre muchacho?— pregunto una vez estuvieron sentados en la sala.

—Sirius se encapricho conmigo. Quiere cancelar la boda porque supuestamente me ama. ¡TIENE QUE HACERLO ENTRAR EN RAZÓN!— Alphard asintió determinado. Remus respiro tranquilo.

—Tengo que darle dinero— Remus se atraganto y le miro —¿Qué? Mi hermana lo desheredara y solo me tiene a mi—

—¿Por qué? Soy un capricho nada mas— Alphard negó.

—No Remus, conozco a mi sobrino. Desde pequeño supe que era diferente, le gustaba jugar como a todo niño por eso no le molestaban las visitas, después en su adolescencia aborrecía cuando iba una futura prometida a verlo. Cuando se independizo se encamo con alguna pero siempre que conversábamos me decía que algo le faltaba. Con el tiempo las conversación giraban en torno a ti y pude ver ese brillo en los ojos— se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Remus lo escuchaba atento. Las fiestas fueron hace un buen tiempo. ¿Era antes o después de eso?

Alphard reacciono y siguió —¿Sabes porque lo sé?— Remus negó —era el mismo brillo que tenia por mi Jacky— Remus abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido, al ver la mirada de Alphard entendió como terminaba el relato —Era un jardinero, siempre salíamos a escondidas y nos besábamos detrás de alguna fuente o árbol. Fue así hasta que cumplí los 20 y ya sabes, compromisos y eso— le quito importancia el tema con la mano aunque en su cara se notaba que detestaba el tema —un día mi hermana nos descubrió y le aviso a mi Padre. A la hora Jacky estaba muerto— Remus trago saliva —me dedique a los negocios y "seguí"— enfatizo —con los compromisos hasta que amase mi propia fortuna y me aleje de la familia. Soltero desde entonces— finalizo —Por eso se que Sirius te ama de verdad… por favor no le permitas ser infeliz al lado de una desconocida—

—Pero no quiero quitarle su vida— Alphard negó.

—No lo harás con mi herencia—

—Pero…—

—No hay peros— interrumpió —tengo una enfermedad que no me da más de dos a tres años. Te pido que sean felices— se paro y se arrodillo frente a Remus —Te ama de la misma forma que tu lo haces, lo sé, lo conozco—

Antes de responder la puerta se abrió y un libro le llego en la cabeza a Alphard.

—Es mío— dijo posesivo Sirius.

—No soy una cosa, Sirius— advirtió Remus.

—Pero quiere alejarte de mí— dijo con un puchero. Remus negó.

—Solo me abrió los ojos— con eso se paro y acercándose a Sirius lo jalo de la ropa para luego besarle. Alphard seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

El compromiso se cancelo. Remus y Sirius se fueron a vivir juntos a la Mansión/Casa de Alphard. No se les vio por medio año ya que Walburga y Orion los buscaban por cielo, mar y tierra.

La boda de James con Lily fue la primera salida.

—¿Y están juntos ya?— pregunto Lily a penas vio al par causando que estos quedaran helados en sus lugares.

—Eso es un sí, Señora Potter— James la miro para luego besar a su esposa y la llevo nuevamente a la pista para otro baile.

El tiempo pasó, tuvieron que soportar miradas, cuchicheos, discriminación y tantas cosas. Alphard fue un gran apoyo, sin contar los amigos de Sirius y también de Remus, siendo Mayordomo atendía muy bien a todo el mundo. Nadie quería hacerle daño alguien como Remus, con Sirius a veces dudaban, se le conocía por sus bromas pesadas.

Muchas veces Richard trato de interponerse entre ambos o llevarse a Remus de su lado, llegando a un punto de casi secuestrarlo.  
Alphard lo impidió en el momento justo. Si Remus se iba del lado de su sobrino este se derrumbaría. No era extraño saber quien estaba arriba y llevaba los pantalones de la relación, era castaño y con hermosos ojos ámbar.

La última broma de su tío fue que lamentaba no poder recibir un nieto. Miro a Sirius y le comento que se vería lindo esperando a un monstruo de él en miniatura. Sirius quería golpearlo pero Remus lo detuvo ya que apoyaba la idea.

El funeral y entierro de Alphard Black fue íntimo. Solo ellos y sus amigos cercanos.

Como todo "matrimonio" las cosas eran buenas y malas, las peleas no faltaban y las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor.

Lamentaban no poder tener un pequeño. Consentían mucho al pequeño Harry para rellenar ese espacio que les faltaba.

No paso un año cuando los Padres de Remus murieron por un incendio en su pueblo. Dejando huérfano a los dos Lupin.

Remus se hizo cargo de su hermana, aunque Sirius la trataba como hija y consentía.

Con el tiempo llegaron a los 30 años, 40 años, 50 años y así.  
Tenían sus nietos y un pequeño de ambos. Otro huérfano que necesitaba hogar, al principio todo el pueblo se negaba en permitirles que lo criaran pero sabían del buen corazón de ambos, solo que era una situación antinatural.

El pensamiento neandertal se dejo en el pasado y el pueblo los trataba como otra familia más.

Remus y Sirius no solo se amaron, ayudaron con la tolerancia a las personas que eran "diferentes", permitieron crecer al pueblo económicamente y expandirse. Siendo una pareja que permaneció hasta sus últimos días juntos, eran un ejemplo de amor para los más jóvenes, incluidos familias y amigos.

Después la misma ciudad los protegía a ellos como si fueran sus hijos de los ataques y amenazas por parte de otros Black. Exceptuando Andromeda y Regulus.

En un futuro Sirius tendría de enemigo a su sobrina Nymphadora, quien también cayó bajo las redes del _lobito_ como decía Sirius en la intimidad de su casa.  
Remus no se vio enterado de nada, su _perrito_ se hizo cargo de todo.

_Fin_

* * *

¿Que tal?

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer **;)**

**(Nym desapareció y nunca mas se le volvió a ver. Seria el único caso presente de Jack el Destripador en el 1900...)**

XD sorry pero la odio :3


End file.
